Blood galaxy
by Alexis1995
Summary: Des petits one-shot sur la relation tendu entre John et sa jumelle Jane ainsi que leur équipage.


Chapitre 1

Tout mais pas ça !

Un petit varren courait sous le soleil assommant de Tuchanka. Installé sur un toit, Jane Shepard regardait sa cible dans le viseur de son sniper. "C'est bon! La cible est en joue Garrus. Vous l'avez aussi?" "Oh que oui commandant, prêt à votre signal!"

"Wrex?"

"J'ai hâte de le réduire en charpie Shepard!"

"Tali?"

"Kehla! Je suis prête quand vous l'êtes." "Williams ! Alenko! Je veux que vous visiez cette chose dès qu'elle sort du sol!" "Très bien commandant !"

"A vos ordres!"

"T'Soni! Préparer vos déchirure pour arracher la peau de ce dévoreur."

"Bien compris Shepard!"

Le sable commença à bouger non loin du Varrel.

"Attention, préparez vous!...encore un peu….un peu plus…."

La bosse de sable se rapprochait de plus en plus du chien biotique. À quelques centimètres de l'animal, alors que le monstre allait sortir du sol, Jane reçu un message de l'Amirale Hackett.

"Amirale!" dit elle en se redressant et en saluant solennellement.

"Bonjour Commandant Shepard!" salua le vieux soldat via l'hologramme. "C'est une joie de vous revoir."

"Pareillement amirale" répond Jane "que puis-je pour vous?"

Le vieil homme grimaça au commentaire. "Cela concerne votre frère commandant."

Quelque part dans la galaxie.

John Shepard, jeune frère de l'illustre commandant Shepard était menotté et conduit dans une cellule par deux gardes Turiens.

"C'est impensable!" marmonna un garde "un membre de la famille Shepard arrêté pour vol avec effraction! Je connais une mère et une soeur qui doivent regretter d'avoir un troisième Shepard dans la famille."

"Et moi je connais deux gardes qui vont bientôt regretter d'être née." se moqua John.

Le garde de gauche se retourna vers l'humain et lui asséna un coup de genoux puissant au ventre.

"Aaah! Ghhh!"

John ne put que gémir de douleur. "Conard"

Une fois qu'ils ont franchi un portail sécurisé les menottes ont été automatiquement retirer.

Les deux gardes, retourner de l'autre côté du portail, sont repartis à leur occupation.

John Shepard se trouvait dans la prison. Un immense cercle de deux étages, en bas se trouvait la cantine, prenant toute la place, le long des murs se trouvaient des douches individuel ainsi que le portail sécurisé. Au premier se trouvait les chambres des détenus.

Tous les détenus se sont retourner vers le nouveau venu. Notamment une femme tatoué. Celle-ci avait les cheveux rasé à ras du crâne. Son corps était totalement recouvert de tatouages. Elle portait un pantalon orange et des bottes rock de cuir, et des ceintures attachés sur son torse de façon à cacher sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'homme entrer, elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre à sa table.

Dans la salle de contrôle deux gardes Turiens veillaient à ce que tout aille sur des roulettes sur les écrans du bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma silencieusement.

"Alors Jack? On s'est faite avoir?" se moqua John Shepard en s'asseyant à la table de la biotique.

"Fermez la ou je jure de vous presser la tête comme un citron!" grogna Jack en serrant son poing pour l'exemple. "Faites nous plutôt sortir d'ici avant que la frangine et son équipe débarque Capitaine."

Dans le bureau les deux gardes étaient assommé. Une figure encapuchonnée en tenue noir apparus comme par magie devant les écrans de sécurité. Elle bricola le clavier graphique à l'aide de son omnitech. Puis elle colla son index et son majeur sur son oreille gauche.

Dans le salon de la prison, John et Jack avaient leur index et majeurs collé à leur oreille.

"Jack, capitaine Shep"

"Salut Kasumi" salua Jack "bon de te revoir"

"Kasumi, quoi de neuf de ton côté?"

"Infiltrer une prison sois disant bien défendu, c'est du gâteau" se vanta la voleuse "mais comme vous l'aviez prévu le commandant Shepard est en route pour la prison, elle a déjà demandée la permission d'aborder la prison. Elle devrait être ici dans une heure."

"Et Cerberus?"

"Une navette est à proximité, c'est ce qui attire l'attention des gardes."

"Merci Kasumi, coupe toute les lumière et le portail dans deux minutes."

"OK chef!" chantonna la voleuse en chantonna la voleuse en raccrochant. Puis John se tourna vers Jack "tu as ce que je t'avais demandé?"

Jack hocha la tête en accord en fouillant dans l'une de ses poches d'un air lasse "tout ça pour ça ?" dit elle en sortant l'objet de sa poche "cela dit ça a été plutôt simple de l'avoir".

L'objet en question était une sorte de bille de plomb.

John prit l'objet dans ses mains avec un sourire enchanté. "Ça Jack, ça va nous rendre riche. C'est un artefact Prothéen."

Jack se gifla le visage à la bêtise de son capitaine. "C'est pour ça qu'on a l'Alliance et

Cerberus au cul?!"

Ignorant le commentaire de Jack, John mit 2 doigts sur son oreille.

"Zaeed, rapproche la navette et vient nous chercher illico, on rentre sur le SSV2"

"OK Capitaine."

"Grunt, quand Zaeed sera à quai tu nous couvrira."

"Hahaha! Ouais!"

"Minute Shepard, pourquoi c'est lui qui tire!?"

"Parce que t'es une brêle comparé à moi!"

"Répète ça dinosaure à la noix?!"

John et Jack se sont regardés en silence quand tout à coup la lumière se coupa soudainement.

Dans le cockpit du Normandy SR1, Jane, Joker et Kaidan approchaient de la prison de l'Alliance.

"Alors comme ça on va revoir John?" demanda Jeff à une Shepard grimaçante de colère les poings sur ses hanches. "Ça fait quoi de revoir votre frère pirate recherché par l'Alliance et Cerberus ?"

"John ne fais plus partie de notre équipe Joker!" grogna le N7 "cette fois il s'est emparé d'un artefact important assez puissant pour raser une planète entière ! Si on l'arrête on le jettera en taule!"

Le Normandy premier du nom accosta la prison.

Jane, Garrus et Liara sont sortis du sas en forçant la porte, et ce qu'ils virent les glaça dans l'effroi. Aussi bien les gardes que les prisonniers ! Tous avaient leur tête tranchée.

Les trois amis sortirent leurs fusils d'assaut et s'approchèrent lentement des cadavres. Farrus se pencha et examina le corps décapité. Puis après un moment il se redressa. "Ils ont été tué par des épées."

"John et Sarah Ryder!" crachat Jane "l'homme trouble a envoyé ses deux meilleur assassin au trousse de mon frère!"

"J'imagine qu'il a dû trouver quelque chose capable d'effrayer l'homme trouble." s'exprima le Turien.

Soudain l'omnitech de Jane l'infirma qu'elle à reçu un message. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit un message s'afficha.

 **AH** **ah** **ah,**

 **Je** **vous** **ai** **tous** **bien** **niquer.** **Ton** **frère** **qui** **t'aime.**

 **John** **Shepard.**


End file.
